Tik Tok (Single)
"Tik Tok" (styled as "TiK ToK") is the debut single by American recording artist Kesha. The song was produced by Benny Blanco and Dr. Luke and co-written by Blanco, Dr. Luke and Kesha. It was released on August 7, 2009 as the lead single from Kesha's debut studio album, Animal. The opening line of the song came from an experience where Kesha woke up surrounded by beautiful women, to which she imagined Diddy being in a similar scenario. The experience triggered the writing of the song which she later brought to her producer, Dr. Luke, who was then contacted by Diddy in hopes of a collaboration; he came to the studio the same day and recorded his lines and the song was completed. According to Kesha the song's lyrics are representative of her and based on her life; the song has a carefree message and talks about not letting anything bring you down. The song is a dance-pop and electropop song that uses a minimalist video-game beat interspersed with handclaps and synths. The song's verses use a rap-sing vocal style while the chorus is sung; throughout the song the use of Auto-Tune is prominent. Musically, the song has been compared to Lady Gaga, Uffie, and Fergie. The song generated mixed to generally positive reviews from music critics upon its release. Critics generally praised the lyrics and celebration of party lifestyle; the song's production was generally well received although some critics criticized the song for sounding irritating and being too similar to some tracks performed by other artists like Lady Gaga and Uffie. It achieved commercial success by topping the charts in eleven countries. In the United States the song broke the record for the biggest single-week sum of all time for a female artist selling 610,000 digital downloads in one week. "Tik Tok" was certified 5× platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) for sales of five million copies and has sold over six million copies in the United States. The song was the best-selling single worldwide in 2010, selling 12.8 million copies in that year alone, and has sold about 14 million copies to date, becoming the second best-selling single in the digital history – being the most sold single in history by a female solo artist Music Video The music video for "Tik Tok" was directed by Syndrome. It was shot in Kesha's old neighborhood and the car featured in the video belongs to her. Kesha explained the experience saying, "the video I'm excited about because I actually got to shoot it in my old neighborhood and the guy driving my gold car is a friend of mine". The video's party scene was shot in her friend's house, which they refer to as the "drunk tank". The singer said "the last party scene is in this house called the drunk tank, which is one of my friend's houses that we all go party at. So I like it cause its super-honest and genuine." The video begins with Kesha waking in a bathtub in a home as she stumbles out and begins to look for a toothbrush in the restroom. She makes her way down a staircase looking at the pictures lining the wall. Kesha makes her way to the kitchen and walks in on a family who are having breakfast, startling them. She shrugs and then leaves the home as the family gets up and follows her. When she arrives at the sidewalk, she picks up a gold bicycle lying against a fallen fence and rides off. Kesha meets a group of children and trades the bicycle for their boombox. The video cuts to another scene where she rejects a guy and is picked up by a man portrayed by Simon Rex who drives her in a gold 1978 Trans Am. They are pulled over by the police, who handcuff Kesha. The scene then pans to her singing while standing in the T-top as she dangles the handcuffs hanging from her left arm. The next scene shows Kesha in an empty room filled with glitter. She then attends a party with Rex for the final scene. The video comes to an end with Kesha lying in a different bathtub from the one she woke up in. Lyrics Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P- Diddy (Hey what's up girl?) Grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the city (Let's go) Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack 'Cause when I leave for the night I ain't comin back I'm talkin pedicure on our toes toes Tryin on all our clothes clothes Boys blowin' up our phones phones Drop top and playin' our favorite CDs Goin' out to the parties Tryna get a little bit tipsy Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, Im'ma fight Till we see the sunlight TiK ToK, on the clock But the party don't stop no Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, Im'ma fight Till we see the sunlight TiK ToK, on the clock But the party don't stop no Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer Aint got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger I'm talkin' bout everybody getting crunk, crunk Boys tryna touch my junk, junk Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk Now, now, we goin' til they kick us out, out Or the police shut us down, down Police shut us down, down Po-po shut us - (down) Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, Im'ma fight Till we see the sunlight TiK ToK, on the clock But the party don't stop no Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, Im'ma fight Till we see the sunlight TiK ToK, on the clock But the party don't stop no Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh BRIDGE You build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me With my hands up You got me now You got that sound Yeah, you got me You build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me With my hands up Put your hands up Put your hands up Now, the party don't start till I walk in CHORUS Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, Im'ma fight Till we see the sunlight TiK ToK, on the clock But the party don't stop no Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, Im'ma fight Till we see the sunlight TiK ToK, on the clock But the party don't stop no Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh Release & Promotion In July 2009, the song was offered as a free download on Kesha's MySpace page for over a month before its official sale release. The song was later released to iTunes on August 7, 2009, and on August 25, 2009, in the United States. Barry Weiss of RCA/Jive Label Group relied on a similar marketing scheme to that of Britney Spears' in 1999 when choosing to give the song away for free. The song's marketing relied heavily on radio once she had achieved a strong online interest, but its radio release was delayed until October in order to capitalize on social media's interest in her. After spreading the song quickly topped iTunes charts. To promote the single, Kesha made several television appearances and performances across the world. The first televised performance of the song was on a part of MTV Push, a program broadcast on MTV Networks worldwide, where she performed the song alongside her other tracks "Blah Blah Blah" and "Dinosaur". She performed the song alongside "Blah Blah Blah", "Take It Off", "Your Love Is My Drug" and "Dirty Picture" in a set for BBC Radio 1's Big Weekend. On May 29, 2010, Kesha performed "Tik Tok" alongside "Your Love Is My Drug" at the MTV Video Music Awards Japan. Kesha has also made appearances on It's On with Alexa Chung, The Wendy Williams Show, Lopez Tonight, Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, The Tonight Show with Conan O'Brien and The Ellen DeGeneres Show to perform the song.[64][65][66] This song was also performed on Saturday Night Live on April 17, 2010. On August 13, 2010 Kesha performed "Tik Tok" on Today. On November 7, 2010 Kesha performed the song at the MTV Europe Music Awards. Throughout the performance she was seen wearing a leotard with day-glow makeup. The performance featured a backing consisting of flashing lights and background dancers. The song's bridge was changed during the performance and featured a more "amping house music vibe". Cover versions and Parodies "Weird Al" Yankovic included the chorus in his polka medley "Polka Face" from his 2011 album Alpocalypse. The (left) and Avril Lavigne (right) both performed covers of the song—Morris in an episode of Glee and Lavigne in a live rendition for BBC Radio]] song was parodied by British comedy group The Midnight Beast. The parody discusses youthful subjects such as attempting to view the nude bodies of women and dodging parents' anger. After Kesha discovered the parody, she left a message on her Twitter account: "Holy. S**t. This is better than my version." Released to iTunes on January 15, 2010,Kidz Bop Kids did Tik Tok on Kidz Bop Dance Party & Kidz Bop Ultimate Hits, the song peaked at number four on the Australian Singles Chart, and at thirty-nine on the Irish Singles Chart.[74][75] Comedian Julie Brown parodied the song with the single "Another Drunk Chick" on her album Smell the Glamour (2011). Jarett Wiselman of The New York Post stated it was "one of the year's best comedy albums." Avril Lavigne performed an acoustic version of the song in her setlist for BBC's Radio 1. Another parody of "Tik Tok" which is called "Go Cops!" has reached over 11 million views on YouTube and became viral rapidly. This parody was made by a Comedy Music Artist and Comedian from Detroit called Rucka Rucka Ali. Another parody came about when Israel Defense Forces soldiers created IDF Tik Tok in 2010, a viral dance video that opens with six infantry soldiers on patrol in Hebron, walking cautiously down a deserted street, armed and wearing full combat gear, when "Tik Tok" begins to play, and the soldiers break into choreographed dance moves. "Tik Tok" was used in the opening sequence for The Simpsons episode "To Surveil with Love", in which the entire cast lip-synced to the song. The cast of FOX musical series Glee performed this song on the episode "Blame It on the Alcohol", with Heather Morris' character, Brittany Pierce, taking the lead. The episode revolved around teen drinking and its dangers. The members of Glee Club are asked to perform at the school's alcohol awareness assembly, in which "Tik Tok" is one of the songs performed.[82][83] Todd VanDerWerff of The A.V. Club wrote that the song's inclusion in the episode was superfluous, stating that it was just an excuse to get a Kesha song on Glee. VanDerWerff however, wrote the he "REALLY liked Heather Morris'" rendition of the song. Sandra Gonzalez of Entertainment Weekly praised Brittany's choreography and overall performance in "Tik Tok", writing, "The huge star of this number was clearly Brittany, who more and more every week proves that she needs to be moved to the forefront of this show's big performances and storylines." Gonzalez gave the cover version of "Tik Tok" a B, calling it "pure, fun entertainment up until we got to the part straight out of the mind of Gordie LaChance. So even though the purple vomit was a bit too much for this weak viewer, the performance made me add a Ke$ha song to my iTunes, which I never thought would happen." Erica Futterman of Rolling Stone gave the cover version of "Tik Tok" a mostly positive review, writing, "Love Brittany as we do, we wish Rachel or Mercedes stepped up to the mic. The performance is less risqué than their Pep Rally "Push It" but winds up causing more controversy when Brittany pukes on Rachel and Santana also vomits up grey slush. It's a fitting end to the song, and the episode." In 2012, British girl band Little Mix covered this song with single Push It on X Factor. Track Listing *Because His First Love Me Image Gallery Britney Spears 2013.jpg|Vanessa Hudgens Category:Songs written by Ke$ha Category:Kesha Category:Animal songs Category:Animal singles Category:I Am The Dance Commander + I Command You To Dance: The Remix Album Songs Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music Videos